Cat's in the Bag...
t's in the Bag... |obraz = The Cat's In The Bag....png |sezon = Pierwszy |numer odcinka = 01x02 |premiera amc = 27 stycznia 2008 |premiera fox = 29 marca 2011 |scenarzysta = Vince Gilligan |reżyser = Adam Bernstein |poprzedni odcinek = „''Pilot” |następny odcinek = „...and the Bag is in the River” |seria = Breaking Bad}} '''Cat's in the Bag' – drugi odcinek pierwszego sezonu Breaking Bad i tym samym drugi odcinek całego serialu. Opis odcinka Skyler zauważa, że Walter zaczyna agresywniej zachowywać się w łóżku. Ten po skończonym stosunku udaje się do łazienki, by się umyć. Dwanaście godzin wcześniej, pewien Indianin wyciągnął RV z rowu. Jesse Pinkman i Walter White podziękowali mężczyźnie i zapłacili mu za jego trud. Po wejściu do pojazdu, między Waltem a Jesse'em dochodzi do kłótni o to, gdzie zaparkować RV. Ostatecznie Walter postanowił, że zaparkują go pod domem Jesse'go, a ich współpraca zakończy się zaraz po pozbyciu się ciał Emilio Koyamy i Dominga Moliny. Po chwili usłyszeli kaszel dobiegający zza ich pleców, przez co odkryli, że jeden z „martwych” dystrybutorów wcale martwy nie jest. Dwanaście godzin później, Walter odzyskuje przytomność na posadzce łazienki. Zaniepokojona jego długą nieobecnością w sypialni, Skyler woła go, by sprawdzić, czy nic mu się nie stało. Podczas śniadania, Jesse dzwoni do Waltera, udając telemarketera. Było to zaszyfrowane wołanie o pomoc, które Walt zignorował. Następnie rodzina White'ów udała się do pracy i szkoły, jedynie Skyler zostaje w domu, po czym dzwoni pod numer telemarketera, słysząc dziwną pocztę głosową, upewnia się, że dzwoniący nie był tym, za kogo się podawał. W szkole, podczas lekcji, Walter przesłyszał się, myśląc, że uczeń powiedział do niego „morderstwo” (ang. murder) zamiast „sprawdzian” (ang. midterm). Po lekcji kradnie kwas fluorowodorowy i jedzie na spotkanie Jesse'mu, który w międzyczasie odkrywa, że „Krazy 8” uciekł z RV. Po drodze do domu Jesse'go, Walter spotyka uciekającego Dominga, który na jego widok wbiegł w drzewo, co pozwoliło Waltowi zabrać nieprzytomnego uciekiniera do samochodu, po czym odwiózł go do Jesse'go. W domu White'ów, Skyler wyszukuje imię i nazwisko Jesse'go w internecie, znajdując ostatecznie jego stronę na „My Shout”. Odkrywa tam, że chłopak może mieć związek z gangami i narkotykami. Domingo został uwięziony w piwnicy Jesse'go, gdzie został przymocowany blokadą do rowerów do rury. Walter miał za zadanie się go pozbyć, lecz coraz bardziej przekonywał się, by tego nie robić. W tym samym czasie Jesse udał się do sklepu, by nabyć naczynie z odpowiedniego typu plastiku, który nie roztopi się po kontakcie z kwasem fluorowodorowym. Podczas zabiegu USG, Skyler pyta się Waltera o to, kim jest Jesse, a Walt kłamie, że jest to diler, który sprzedaje mu marihuanę. Po dowiedzeniu się tego, żona Waltera postanawia skonfrontować się z dilerem, grożąc mu tym, że sprawa trafi do jej szwagra, który jest agentem DEA. Następnie, gdy tylko Skyler opuszcza zasięg wzroku, Jesse zaciąga ciało Emilio na górne piętro i wrzuca je do wanny, po czym naczynie wypełnia kwasem fluorowodorowym. Po przybyciu Waltera, Pinkman mówi mu, że pozbył się ciała, ale po chwili kwas przeżera się przez wannę i posadzkę, zalewając korytarz nierozpuszczonymi szczątkami Emilio. Obsada * Bryan Cranston jako Walter White * Anna Gunn jako Skyler White * Aaron Paul jako Jesse Pinkman * RJ Mitte jako Walter White Jr. * Max Arciniega jako Domingo Molina * John Koyama jako Emilio Koyama * Jason Byrd jako Ben Ciekawostki * Tytuł oznacza sekret ukrywany przed innymi, co nawiązuje do tego, że Walter ukrywa wiadomość o raku przed rodziną. * Bronie Dominga i Emilio zostały rozpuszczone wraz z ciałem tego drugiego. * Drzewo, w które wbiegł Domingo, znajduje się na przeciwko domu Jesse'go, lecz ujęcie został tak sfilmowane, by nie było tego faktu widać. en:Cat's in the Bag... de:Die_Katze_ist_im_Sack... es:Cat's in the Bag... Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszego sezonu Breaking Bad